


The future husband

by Arwen88



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Original Percival Graves, faking being alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: The Graves needed an alpha heir, but Percival was born omega. So they just registered him as alpha instead. Problem was, he had to marry someone who would keep silent about his nature.





	The future husband

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cow-T (fifth week, prompt "the taste of your tears") and the Maritombola (prompt 71) of LDF.  
> Proofread by tatsueigo and Yuppu.

The Graves needed an alpha heir for their family and that was why when little Percival was born - and found to be an omega - his parents decided to register him as an alpha instead. They were very well aware that their choice would have given worries to their son in due time, but they simply had to, for his mother could bear no more children after him and they didn't want the old and noble Graves family to fall in the hands of some other alpha looking for a good marriage. Percival was taught since he was a child how to act, how to speak, how to show the world the perfect image of a proper alpha so that nobody would have caught up with the lie.  
He was eight when his parents finally told him the truth, knowing that the boy had to know so that he wouldn't misstep or give himself away. By then Percy was so sure of being an alpha he himself that at first he didn't even understand what they were telling him. At first he refused to believe them, crying at the thought that his parents were trying to hurt him by saying he wasn't something he was, because he had done something wrong. Then he kept crying when they told him that it was simply the truth and they had lied to him for years, that he had to keep lying for them for the rest of his life.  
He tasted his own tears and promised himself that he would have never cried ever again, not giving someone the satisfaction of seeing him so distraught for their words to him.  
The Graves decided that to cover their lie the best solution was to find some good family and arrange a marriage between their son with the child of another noble family that wouldn't care for the true nature of Percival.  
After much searching Percival was informed that they had found a good candidate: the Scamander family in England was not only a pure blooded family, one of the most ancient ones, but they had two sons and had decided that he could very well marry their oldest.  
Percival wasn't really sure about this arrangement but he was eleven by that point and had clearly no much word in it, just as it had been with him being "alpha".

The Graves family went to England that winter, during the school break, to visit the Scamanders.  
The first meeting between Percival and their oldest son, Theseus, didn't go down so well.  
The boy, eleven years old himself, sized him up with one unimpressed glance, arms folded.  
"So, you're the omega I should pretend is an alpha."  
Percival pressed his lips and raised his chin, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm an alpha through and through for what you're concerned."  
Theseus burst out laughing at his words, looking at him as if he was delusional. "Worse than I thought. Do you really consider yourself an alpha? Poor boy. You wish." He almost spat with a sneer on his face. "I'm not so sure I'm going to want you. You don't look like an omega. You don't act like one." He considered, watching him doubtfully with a raised eyebrow.  
Percival was almost smoking from his ears, enraged at his words. "What makes you think I want you?" He spat, frustrated at being derided for something he had grown into. It wasn't like he could just switch it off and start acting in some way at that point unnatural to him. If his parents had thought they were telling a lie when they registered him as an alpha he had grown to think of himself as one and had at that point developed an issue for being called out as an omega.  
For the first time in his life he had almost talked back to his father when the man had told him to try and act more "omega" to appease his future husband. As if he had any idea how to do that without it sounding like a mockery.  
Theseus scoffed. "As if you have a better choice. Just so you know, I have no intention to wait for you till we get married. We won't probably see each other in seven years - at least I hope so - and there's this omega in my class that I like..." He admitted, looking in the distance at the thought of his classmate.  
"I'll be better off alone!" Percival almost screamed at him before turning tail out the room.  
He was so furious that he could feel the tears press behind his eyes, ready to fall if he only stopped to think about it. He took the door for the garden, desperately trying to find some air and make sure no one would see him crying.  
He had promised himself he would never do that ever again, he was eleven and grown up, and yet he was almost trembling and crying because of that boy he was supposed to marry in the future.  
"Not going to marry him." He murmured, talking to himself as he walked away from the house, noticing only after a while how the whole place was covered in snow. He scrubbed at his cheeks with one sleeve of his sweater, hoping by the time he would have been back nobody would notice his tears.  
He stopped in his tracks at suddenly noticing that he wasn't alone out there.  
Down the path between banks of snow there was a little figure crouching on the ground, intently watching under a snow covered bush. At hearing Percival's steps the little boy turned in his direction and for a moment Percival went wide eyed.  
The boy was probably a couple years younger than him, but Percival could tell that he had never seen a kid more beautiful than him. His face was delicate and his red hair a stark contrast with the snow all around him. He was so beautiful that Percival thought he had to be an omega and suddenly understood that he had to be the younger Scamander.  
They were both still, looking at each other, until the little boy casted his eyes on the ground, a soft blush spreading on his cheeks, and Percival found himself moving toward him as if pulled by an invisible force.  
He couldn't conceive how Theseus could have turned into such a jerk while having an omega brother. The boy seemed to grow flustered the more Percival got closer and suddenly he had to stop once he was just standing beside the kid, surprised as his senses registered that he wasn't in fact an omega, but an another alpha.  
Yet the boy's behavior couldn't have been more different than the one of his brother. After a moment of silence Percival tried crouching down to be level with him. The boy dropped his head even more, a fierce blush flushing his cheeks and reminding Percival of the flames he had managed to create with his first well casted Incendio.  
"I'm Percival." He said, hoping with a presentation the boy would relax.  
The kid dared throw him a glance and sighed softly. "I'm Newt." He murmured.  
Percival smiled at him, finding him adorable. "How old are you, Newt?"  
"Nine." He nodded, looking at him a little more.  
"I'm eleven." He supplied as the kid didn't even seem able to ask him. "Why are you out here?"  
Newt stared at him for a couple seconds more before pointing under the bush where - now Percival could notice them - some garden gnomes were arranging some kind of nest.  
"They don't like the snow very much." Newt explained.  
"My dad has the gardener always send them away."  
Newt turned to him, his eyes open wide. "But they are not a problem. Dad too doesn't like very much, but they're actually nice!"  
"They would bite you, Newt." He shook his head, worried the kid would try to touch them and get hurt.  
But Newt chuckled, shaking his head. "No, we're friends." He took out of his pocket a little cube of sugar and slowly handed it to the busy gnomes. A couple of them hurried over and took the cube, gently petting Newt's fingers with their little hands before taking the food to their nest. "See?" He smiled with satisfaction.  
Percival had watched the scene clearly dumbfounded and also quite impressed with the kid for managing to tame some pretty aggressive creatures.

Their respective parents watched the scene unfolding in the garden: their kids talking, Percival managing to make Newt talk, both of them more relaxed than they had ever looked when interacting with other peers.  
Mister Scamander threw a glance at the american couple, trying to understand what they thought of it.  
In the end they decided that instead of Theseus, Percival could very much marry the younger Scamander, since it was clear even from a distance that they were responding better to each other. It was the same to both of them, which kid was to be married to Percival. It was better, even, since that left Theseus, as first alpha born of the family, and thus the only one who had to be registered, was now free to get married to a "real" omega, someone who could publically give them a heir.

Unaware of their parents talks the two kids kept talking out in the garden. They had relocated to the stone bench and were sitting next to each other, Newt swinging his feet as he talked about the creatures living in their garden and how much he loved to learn more about them, how he loved his mother's hippogriffs.  
Percival frequently asked questions, smiling softly at seeing the little boy get out of his own shell as he talked about animals. He felt his heart beat harder in his chest as he moved one hand closer to Newt's, slowly grazing his fingers.  
Newt stopped talking, his face going red at the touch, and he lowered his gaze to their hands. Since he wasn't moving away Percival tried taking his hand in his.  
Newt dared raise his gaze to his face, albeit timidly, and after a moment he smiled a bit.  
Percival almost melted at his smile, wishing he had learned some spell to make sure he would never forget that moment. He wanted to tell the boy how good he was at spells, how he was getting only top grades in school, how he was a good alpha, how his father had been teaching him latin for years so that he had a better comprehension of most magic texts even before starting school. But somehow with Newt he had the simple confidence that he had nothing to prove for the boy to like him.  
He was well aware of the fact that he should have been the remissive one of the two, as he was born omega, but Newt was so timid and adorable, quiet and younger, that somehow they seemed to click and find a balance even if Percival was taking all the initiatives as he felt natural to do.  
Percival sighed softly, already in love with the kid, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheeks, smiling at feeling his skin burn under his lips. Newt threw a wide eyed glance at him, his whole face red, but then he opened up in a big smile and he turned his hand in Percival's to squeeze his hand a bit.  
"Would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
Newt nodded with force, his hair moving up and down as he did that, still smiling happily at him. "Yes!"  
Percival jumped down the bench then, still holding his hand. "Let's go tell our parents!"  
Newt followed suit, even if he threw a glance at him as they walked towards the house, their hands clasped together.  
"Are you sure they would like me?"  
"I don't think anyone in the world could not like you." Percival admitted, more happy than he thought he would ever be during that trip to meet his future husband.


End file.
